


恋/こい/koi

by joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang



Series: 【そらまふそら】恋 [1]
Category: After the rain - Fandom, AtR, Utaite, そらる - Fandom, まふまふ - Fandom, 唱见 - Fandom, 歌い手
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang/pseuds/joyce_merak_shiyu_jiang
Summary: 小学生文笔，ooc属于我，他们属于彼此·勿代三，后期可能出现其他人/其他cp。·长篇连载，我是鸽子，欢迎小窗催更·咖啡店主so和神秘作家ma的故事·私设如山不要打我·文中出现的所谓“青见”是不存在的名字。日本并没有这样的一个歌手。都能接受的话，请多多指教。
Relationships: SoraMafu, Soraru/Mafumafu, mafumafu - Relationship, mafumafu/soraru, mafusora - Relationship, mfsr - Relationship, soraru - Relationship, srmf, そらる/まふまふ, まふまふ/そらる
Series: 【そらまふそら】恋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804123
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……其实很久没有写过一万字以上的长篇了所以请多多指教！！

いち。  
三月。

是樱花飞舞的三月。

樱花造型的和果子，在这个季节自然成为了热门的糕点。

素白色的练切包裹上深红色的红豆沙馅，用三角棒压出各式纹路，再用染上色彩的练切加以装饰，就是美得如同艺术品一般的点心。

一口咬下去，满口都是豆沙的香甜。

在春日的午后，来到和果子店里，买一份和果子，便可让整整一天都开心起来。

そらる的咖啡店里，便有由他亲手制作的和果子售卖。和果子虽是日式的糕点，却和咖啡出乎意料的相配。

几年前，そらる不知道从哪里来到这个城市，在这里买下了这间店铺，开起了这家小店。因为只有他一人经营着这家小店，生意虽然不差，却极其忙碌。そらる做的和果子似乎有某种魔力，只要是来吃过そらる制作的和果子的人，几乎都会对那种味道念念不忘，甚至有旅客大老远从其他城市跑来，只为了再吃一次そらる做的和果子。但是，像まふまふ这样，每天下午都来そらる的小店，买一个河津樱和果子，一杯带奶泡的拿铁咖啡，在这里坐上一两个小时的人，从来没有过。从几年前そらる来到这里不久后的那个春天开始，まふまふ好像从地里冒出来一样，每天都会出现在そらる的小店。

虽然是天天来这里，まふまふ却从来没有和そらる说过一句除了“请给我一个河津樱和果子和一杯带奶泡的拿铁咖啡，谢谢你”之外的话。まふまふ好像是一个迷。没有人知道まふまふ是做什么职业的，只知道每天他都会带着一台笔记本电脑来到そらる的小店，在这里坐上一两个小时，然后离开。每天十指都在笔记本电脑的键盘上飞速舞动敲着字的まふまふ，虽然不发一言，却成功吸引了そらる的注意。毕竟，まふまふ是无论发生什么，晴天雨天，春夏秋冬，都会来光顾小店的客人。

就算不说一句话，そらる也对这个染着白色头发的青年有了印象。

虽然そらる试图和まふまふ搭讪过，但是每次想要说什么的时候却总是感觉有什么不对劲的地方。まふまふ身上好像透露出一种对外界的防备，除了会对そらる说那一句“请给我一个河津樱和果子和一杯带奶泡的拿铁咖啡，谢谢你”之外，只会选择一个靠窗户的单人座位，静静坐下来，望着窗外，呆上一两个小时，十指在键盘上飞舞。无论是什么情况下，まふまふ都不会选择和别人拼座。实在是没有座位的话，まふまふ甚至宁可把和果子和咖啡带走，也不会选择和任何人有交集。虽然そらる的生活里有着这样一个每一天每一天都会见到的人，但两个人的生活轨迹，其实没有任何实质上的交集。

清晨，小店还没有开门，但そらる已经在小店的后厨里忙活着了。

作为这家小店唯一的员工，そらる一个人在每天开始营业前，就要做完当天需要售卖的全部和果子。毕竟做和果子的工作不仅耗时耗精力，而且需要整个人精神的集中，在前台那种人来人往的地方，そらる是无法好好制作和果子的。そらる从祖母那里学到了和果子的制作方式，而且在祖母教给他的方法上也有所创新。新式的和果子制作方法，加上他对于和果子的用心和对材料的要求，也许就是他的店有许多回头客的缘故。

隔夜泡过的红豆煮过筛去豆皮，加入砂糖，炒成细腻的豆沙，棕红色的一团，光是看着就能想象到那丝滑的口感和爽而不腻的甜味。白芸豆也是隔夜泡过的，依次搓去生硬的表皮，然后将脆嫩白皙的豆瓣放进锅里煮得软烂，再炒成豆沙，加入糯米粉团使其变得筋道而有韧性，成为好似面团的原色练切。用一点食用色素将原色的练切染成五彩的颜色，由そらる用他骨节分明的手指持着三角棒和菊针等工具，塑成各式花朵的形状，便成为令许多人念念不忘的和果子。

樱花的花期只有一周都不到，赏樱的日子自然也是需要赶着樱花开得最盛的那几天。追着开了便谢的樱花和随之而去的花筏之景，在樱花树下，不知道有多少故事，承载了多少人的心情。

“我的和果子可是一年四季都会在这里的哦。”

这是そらる在和来他的小店的客人随意搭话的时候会感叹的一句话。

“不像开了就谢的樱花，和果子的味道和制作方式，早就随着每年都不一样的樱花沉淀在我的心里了。樱花会谢，可是和果子的味道是不会变的哦。”

和果子的味道，带着樱花的景色，沉淀在そらる的心里，也沉淀在每一个来这里吃过そらる做的和果子的人的心里，也沉淀在まふまふ的心里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小学生文笔，ooc属于我，他们属于彼此  
> ·勿代三，后期可能出现其他人/其他cp。  
> ·长篇连载，我是鸽子，欢迎小窗催更  
> ·咖啡店主so和神秘作家ma的故事  
> ·私设如山不要打我  
> ·文中出现的所谓“青见”是不存在的名字。日本并没有这样的一个歌手。  
> 都能接受的话，请多多指教。

に。  
是樱花刚开的一天。

如同每一个随着太阳早起的清晨一般，当太阳的光线从群山背后照到そらる的小店的玻璃门上时，そらる已经在小店的后厨里忙活着，为一天的营业做准备。

小店里除了そらる之外没有别的人，除了火焰舔着锅底发出的细微爆裂声之外，就是一片寂静。

在这片安静中，前厅传来了“哐哐哐”地敲玻璃门的声音。そらる摘下沾了些深红色豆沙的塑料手套，随意地在围裙上把手抹了抹，走进前厅想看看是哪个孩子这么早就来光顾。

初升的太阳光金灿灿地照在玻璃门上。门前的人因为背光的原因只有一个黑色的剪影，隐隐约约能看出来是个略比そらる高一些的纤瘦男子。

そらる拿出钥匙打开了从里面锁住的正门，拉开门看见面前的人居然是那个每天都会来却从不和别人有交流的孩子。这个染了一头白毛的孩子，很容易就能让人记住。

“你好？请问有什么事吗？这么早......”

そらる看着面前的人问道。

まふまふ开口了，说话的声音和平时向そらる点单时的声音完全不一样，战战兢兢磕磕巴巴，好像下一秒就会有生命危险似的。

“您好……我叫まふまふ。请，请问……店，店长先生……可，可以让，让我看，看，看看做……做和果子的过程吗……谢，谢谢店，店长先生了……”

そらる疑惑得脑袋上好像要冒出直接可以看见的问号来。

这孩子什么情况？真的有必要这么紧张吗……

“可以当然是可以的，不过为什么想要知道做和果子的过程呢？”

まふまふ纠结了一会道：“其实我是一个作家，这次想要写一篇有关和果子的故事，所以……就来麻烦您了……不知道可不可以……”

そらる示意まふまふ跟着他走进店里，“今天的和果子已经快要做完了哦，所以只能看见最后的部分了……明天要是早一些来的话，就可以看到全部的过程哦。”

まふまふ好像吓了一跳，“诶诶真的可以吗店长先生？！”

そらる对着まふまふ露出了一个微笑，“当然可以了呀。另外，我叫そらる，虽然不是初次见面了，但是从现在开始请多多指教哦。”

そらる没有注意到不知道为什么就红了的まふまふ的脸。まふまふ跟着そらる走进了后厨，紧张得手脚都不知道往哪里放。

そらる看着极度不自在，手都不知道往哪里放的まふまふ笑了，“随意就好。”

依旧是和往日一样的程序，そらる用心地炒着豆沙，然后把红豆沙加入砂糖制成内馅、白芸豆沙加入糯米粉团制作成练切，然后加入色度染上色彩，再塑成各式各样的和果子。まふまふ静静站在离そらる不远的地方，目不转睛地看着そらる手上一丝不苟的动作。

まふまふ是个安静得有些异常的孩子，连身上最后一丝气息都被他收敛得让人注意不到。阳光从窗外透进来，打在そらる身上，投射下一片深色的阴影，随着そらる的动作移动着。まふまふ的视线紧跟着そらる的手，试图记下每一个动作，好像要把制作和果子的过程整个刻在眼睛里一样。

灼热的眼神和近乎没有的气息让そらる感到有些奇怪。“不是我说，你这孩子好安静啊？”そらる放下刚做好的白色木槿花样子的和果子抬起头，把自己从看似轻松其实需要集中全部注意力的和果子制作中拉出来，转头看向站在一边盯着自己的白毛男子。

当发现自己与そらる有着直接的眼神接触的时候，まふまふ慌忙移开了目光，有意地让自己眼神的聚焦点避开了そらる的眼睛，而是看着そらる的鼻子。这个比自己稍微矮了一点点的男子给了自己一种无形的压力，就好像まふまふ在生活中遇到的其他很多人一样。

“……我一直都是这样诶……有让そらるさん感到难受吗？真的非常抱歉……”

そらる笑着摇了摇头，“那倒没有。”

まふまふ张了张嘴发现自己说不出什么话，便安安静静站在一旁，盯着そらる手上没有放下来三角棒不再说话。そらる也没有多再和まふまふ对话，拿起新的一团练切和豆沙忙活了起来。不赶紧把豆沙团做成和果子好好地用保鲜膜盖起来存放好的话，豆沙团里面的水分就会慢慢变干，口感也会随之变得不好。

まふまふ没来由地感觉，制作和果子好像也不是什么很难的事情。虽然根本连三角棒都没有摸过，可是看着那棕红的豆沙和各色的练切，まふまふ就是想要上手摸一摸，然后学着そらる的样子把一个个精美的和果子捏出来放在柜台处，然后被来来往往的人们买走吃掉。

要不要问问そらるさん我可不可以试试看制作和果子……


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小学生文笔，ooc属于我，他们属于彼此  
> ·勿代三，后期可能出现其他人/其他cp。  
> ·长篇连载，我是鸽子，欢迎小窗催更  
> ·咖啡店主so和神秘作家ma的故事  
> ·私设如山不要打我  
> ·文中出现的所谓“青见”是不存在的名字。日本并没有这样的一个歌手。  
> 都能接受的话，请多多指教。

さん。

まふまふ看着そらる手上的三角棒和菊针，已经到嘴边的那一句“そらるさん我可以试一试做和果子吗”却死活说不出口。直到憋得全脸涨红，连耳朵都被晕上颜色为止，纠结的まふまふ还是没说出那句话。

机会这个东西，错过了便是错过了。随着时间的流逝，そらる手边被保鲜膜覆盖着的练切团们都变得越来越小，而一旁放置和果子的盘子里的和果子也越来越多。很快，所有的练切都被做成了精致好看的和果子，被放在盘子上，即将被端出去，被人买走。大理石台面上不锈钢碗里的面深红色豆沙还剩着一些，そらる摘下手套用手指沾了些豆沙，舔了舔手指道，“每次都会剩豆沙下来，也不知道为什么。” 

そらる端起了放着和果子的盘子向大厅走去，“就快到开店时间啦。那么我去收拾一下外面哦。”まふまふ从そらる背后看着他直到そらる的身影被墙挡住。まふまふ转过头，环视了一下四周。他慢慢走到厨房里大理石台面的工作台前，盯着そらる还没有来得及收拾的厨具，看着上面留下来的红豆沙或练切，想了想そらる的操作流程，走出了厨房。

そらる正弯着腰，拿着一块抹布擦着店门口的桌子。看见まふまふ从厨房里走了出来，便站直了身子对着他点了点头，“如果还有什么问题的话可以问的哦。啊对了，我想问问まふまふ是为了写什么样的文而想知道和果子的制作方式呢？”

まふまふ看着そらる毫无恶意的眼神，一股不知从何而来的意愿驱使着他道出实情。“那个……我是作家，之前接到了编辑部的消息，希望我写一篇有关和果子的小说，于是就来请教一下そらるさん……因为我认识的人里，也只有そらるさん知道怎么做和果子了。”

そらる不禁失笑，每天说一句话见一面那也算是认识？明明是在此之前连名字都不知道的“陌生人”，自己也只认得他的脸和白毛，只是这样的交情，在这孩子的心目中这就是认识了？

真是单纯的孩子，怕是哪天被人卖了都不知道。

まふまふ却完全不知道そらる心里的想法，低着头想了想道，“そらるさん我可以帮忙吗……？”

因为看了人家做和果子的过程却没有帮忙感觉好像很过意不去呢。

そらる略有些讶异，“诶？不用了吧？收拾店面还是有点累的呀……不过まふまふ要是想要帮忙的话可以帮我去把这一桶水换一下吗？水池在吧台后面。”说这指了指放在桌边的地上的一个红色小水桶。

まふまふ走到桌边，弯腰拎起水桶，却是没有想到的沉。まふまふ勉强拎着水桶走到吧台处，却没想到因为视线被水桶挡住而没有注意到某根横在地上的水管，被狠狠地绊了一个趔趄，趴着摔在了地上。水洒得到处都是，水桶滚了几滚不知道去了哪里。まふまふ摔得脑袋发懵，根本不知道发生了什么，只能发出一声意义不明的哀嚎，“好痛……”

そらる急忙放下抹布跑了过去，看着满地脏水和被脏水泼了一身正试图坐起身的まふまふ，蹲下身来关切地问道，“你没事吧？”

まふまふ坐在地上，看着面前蹲在自己面前的黑发男子，擦了擦脸上的水道，“……我没事……”

Soraru从吧台后面拿过一块干净的毛巾递给まふまふ，“先把水擦擦吧……你这衣服怎么办？基本全潮了……”

まふまふ接过毛巾道了句“谢谢”，擦了擦脸上的水道，“没事……我现在就回家就好了……”说这就要站起身来，却发觉自己脚被崴到了，疼痛难忍，根本走不了路。

“现在回家？这都快八点了，外面的人会越来越多，你真的打算就这样穿着湿掉的的衣服出去？”まふまふ今天穿的是一身白色的长款T恤和黑色裤子，衣服被水打湿后极其明显的水渍布满了衣服的大部分面积，谁都能看出来这个白头发男子大早上就被泼了一身水。再者，虽然是春天，可是早上还是有些冷的，如果真的穿着这样潮湿的衣服出去，绝对会感冒。

まふまふ看着身上的衣服点了点头。

そらる看着面前依旧坐在地上不知所措的白发男子，轻轻叹了口气。

这孩子真是单纯到有点过头了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小学生文笔，ooc属于我，他们属于彼此  
> ·勿代三，后期可能出现其他人/其他cp。  
> ·长篇连载，我是鸽子，欢迎小窗催更  
> ·咖啡店主so和神秘作家ma的故事  
> ·私设如山不要打我  
> ·文中出现的所谓“青见”是不存在的名字。日本并没有这样的一个歌手。  
> 都能接受的话，请多多指教。

よん。

“这么出去会感冒的吧……？” そらる道。

まふまふ摇了摇头，“没事没事，我身体可好了！绝对不会感冒！！” 

假的，そらる暗想，之前看你三天两头在店里喷嚏连天，擤鼻涕用的纸巾能扔一桌子 。你走了以后我还得给你收拾。

“但是你的脚......”そらる看了看まふまふ肿起来的脚踝，“你在这稍微等我下。”说着转身进了后厨。

まふまふ慢慢地试图扶着吧台站起来。但是他站起来以后却不知道该怎么办。  
继续站着？但是脚疼啊。

坐下来？感觉这样好失礼，没问过就坐人家的椅子。

去厨房找そらるさん？可是脚痛到走不了路啊……

怎么办怎么办怎么办……

正当まふまふ纠结下一步应该采取什么行动的时候，そらる拿着一袋子冰从厨房走了出来。

“这个是冰。我给你拿个毛巾包着敷一下吧。要不先穿我放在店里面的衣服？这么穿着湿衣服的话，就算不感冒，你大概也得咳嗽个一两天吧……”そらる说着，用另一只手上拿着的一块毛巾把冰袋包了起来，递给了まふまふ，顺势走到他身边，从吧台中拉出一张椅子。

“坐下吧。”

まふまふ依言坐在椅子上，そらる又拉出まふまふ对面的一张椅子，把まふまふ受伤的右脚抬起来放在椅子上，将毛巾包覆着的冰袋敷了上去。  
  
“我这里有备用的衣服，你要不要先穿一下救个急？”

そらる看着まふまふ问道。

まふまふ迟疑了一下，还想推脱，却被そらる一句话堵了回去。“我去拿衣服，你在这坐着别动啊。” 

まふまふ还没反应过来，そらる便又走进了后厨。

まふまふ，又一次，不知所措地坐着了。 

来人家店里面求帮忙结果把自己脚扭了，请问现在怎么办，在线等，特别急。

没过几分钟，そらる便从后厨出来了，手上拿着普通的白色T恤和深蓝色牛仔裤。

“要去后厨换衣服吗？”そらる边把衣服递给まふまふ边说。

まふまふ接过衣服，试图从椅子上下来，“谢谢そらるさん……”

说着又把本来就受伤的脚，又扭了一次。

そらる摇了摇头，叹了口气，伸手扶起まふまふ，拎着人去了后厨。

まふまふ被そらる扶着一瘸一拐地走进了后厨。まふまふ本以为那道关着的黄褐色木门只是个仓库一类的地方，却没猜到这里居然是そらる的休息室。

“因为中午总是会困所以这边有个沙发可以睡一会。要不你在沙发上坐一会？等脚不太疼了再走。我可能没办法在这边陪你，店里面还有事情要忙。”そらる扶着まふまふ，站在这间最多也就六个平米大小的屋子里。

屋子本来就是个比较狭长的长方形，正对着门的是一张电脑桌和一把电脑椅。不知道为什么，电脑桌上面放了两个电脑显示器，两个键盘还有两个鼠标。房间剩下的部分被一张有些宽的灰色沙发占去了一半面积，显得更加狭窄。

奇怪的房间里面放着奇怪的东西，まふまふ想。明明被称作“因为中午会困所以在这里有个用来睡觉的房间”的墙上，居然贴了不知道为什么而存在的，像吸音棉一样的东西，而在沙发上方悬挂的是一个伸缩臂，伸缩臂末端是类似录音棚里会出现的麦克风一样的东西，伸出几根电线延伸到电脑桌下去，估计是连接在电脑主机上。

“そらるさん，我坐这里真的没问题么……？”

“坐吧，没事的。反正这里是我的店，你又是我的常客，所以怎么样都是可以的。不过那个墙上挂着的麦克风可别动，那玩意可贵了。”

まふまふ依言坐下，そらる走出了房间，顺手关上了门。まふまふ坐在沙发上，好好地环视了一下这个奇怪的房间。

电脑桌上，除了两台显示器，两个键盘和两个鼠标之外，还有一排专辑。

まふまふ沿着沙发慢慢挪了过去。他坐在那张电脑椅上，身体趴在电脑桌上盯着那排专辑仔细的审视着。专辑全部都是拆开过的，而且好像看起来非常的眼熟。

！

是他！

那个全日本有名的，出道十余年却一直没有公布姓名但这两年却隐退了的歌手青见（あおみ）！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小学生文笔，ooc属于我，他们属于彼此  
> ·勿代三，后期可能出现其他人/其他cp。  
> ·长篇连载，我是鸽子，欢迎小窗催更  
> ·咖啡店主so和神秘作家ma的故事  
> ·私设如山不要打我  
> ·文中出现的所谓“青见”是不存在的名字。日本并没有这样的一个歌手。  
> 都能接受的话，请多多指教。

ご。

青见，数年前出道的年轻男歌手。在出道以后的短短一个月时间就好像炸弹一样发布了五首歌，引起了日本音乐界的轩然大波。自此后两个月火遍全日本，甚至在国外也有不少听众，但两年前突然隐退。这个红极一时，却一直没有公布姓名的歌手，对于他在全世界的粉丝们来说显得扑朔迷离。

青见的音域是出了名的低，但对自己的声音总是能找到匹配度极高的歌曲。青见虽然借着低音出了名，可他的高音却并非完美，这也给他的很多粉丝留下了遗憾。不过青见虽然是出道的歌手，但没有人知道他真实姓名和年龄。连出生地都没有公布的青见，除了他的歌声之外，关于他的一切都好像一个谜，他甚至连演唱会都没有办过。青见是个极其高产，而且非常有才的人。每半年便会出一张专辑，从作词作曲到演唱后期，几乎全是他一人包办。三年间发布的六张专辑，发售时的销量必然高居榜首。

可是，这样一个才高八斗、火遍全国的人，在两年前的一个六月，突然隐退。

青见隐退时的最终感言表示，他隐退有两个原因。一是因为家里有些事情要处理，二则是因为想要开启新的生活。

日本上下一片哗然。

有人猜测他隐退的原因，有人因为偶像隐退而一蹶不振，有人恶意抹黑他，但更多的人则是失望过后转而寻找新的偶像。

まふまふ，也是这些试图寻找新的偶像的人中的一员，但他的经历却略有些特殊。

青见出道前一年，まふまふ当时还是一个没什么名气的作家。不过好在他根本不拖稿子是个效率厨，很早就签了编辑和出版社。在まふまふ写书满一年的时候，便已经变得小有名气。也正是在这个时候，天才歌手青见出现在了众人的视线中。

青见出道的时候，まふまふ算是第一批关注青见的粉丝。不过まふまふ并没有喜欢青见到狂热的程度，毕竟他到底是个直男，不可能像那些女粉一样“老公老公”地喊，至多也就是在写文的时候拿青见的歌当背景音乐而已。

很快三年过去了，正是青见红得发紫的时候。已经习惯听着青见的歌写作的まふまふ却发现，他已经离不开青见的歌了。まふまふ也试过写文的时候放一些别的音乐，可是写完一看，发现自己写的东西完全是另外一个风格，而且是如果拿去给自家编辑看的话一定会被说“まふまふ你找枪手了？文风怎么变化这么大”的那种“另外一个风格”。

まふまふ好不容易让青见的歌带着自己把手头上的那本书用一个多月写完，然后まふまふ就和出版社联系要求休息一年。まふまふ搬了家，强行让自己从青见的曲子里走出来听起了别的歌，练熟了新的文风，联系了出版社重新开始写书。

也是从那个时候开始，まふまふ开始他对そらる的咖啡店的每日光顾。

自从不听青见的歌之后，まふまふ对青见的关注也变得少了很多，但写文的难度也大了很多。好在他提前和出版社请了一年的假，这段时间就算是没有能拿得出手的产出也没有问题，可是就算是想让自己在不听青见的歌的情况下写文，对于まふまふ来说也是极其艰难的一件事情。甚至，已经到了不喝咖啡就会一看见文档就犯困的程度。于是，まふまふ来到了そらる的咖啡店。

至于为什么是そらる的咖啡店而不是别的什么人的咖啡店，纯粹是因为住得近。但是当まふまふ认为自己不喝咖啡也能正常写文的时候，去そらる的咖啡店已经成为了一种习惯。

可是某一天まふまふ跑去看了一下青见的推特账号，却发现青见的推特账号已经不存在了。

まふまふ疑惑地上谷歌查了查，发现正好在他开始休息没多久的时候，青见隐退了。

反正自己已经不听他的歌了，不再关注也罢。

まふまふ并没有把这件事放在心上。休息一年之后，まふまふ又重新开始写文了。

まふまふ重新动笔之后写的第一个故事，就是一个男和果子制作家和一个女咖啡师的故事。

关注了そらる的店铺也有个一年半载，まふまふ对咖啡的了解多少还是有一些的。可是有关和果子，まふまふ还是几乎一无所知。YouTube上虽然有不少视频，但还是要亲自亲眼看一遍实物，まふまふ才敢动笔把东西写下来。

这也是为什么他会跑去问そらる和果子的制作方式。

于是，就有了后面这一系列的事情。

其实，在遇到そらる的第一天，まふまふ就觉得そらる的声音有些耳熟。

但现在一想，そらる的声线就好像……

高了一些的青见。

真的，很像。

まふまふ虽然是作家，但听的歌也不少，青见的歌听的更是每一首基本都能唱出来。青见相关的视频まふまふ看得也不少，不过青见的粉丝们非常热衷于做的一件事情就是把青见的歌升key。这样的视频，总会让まふまふ笑得像个黑粉（划掉）笑得像个第一次看这种视频的路人。

虽然听そらる的声音已经有一年半了，可是那个时候まふまふ一心只想忘掉青见和他的声音，也完全没有往这方面想。可是这一排六张专辑，让まふまふ心里好像咚的一声，想起了什么东西。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章和发在lof的有一点点区别……因为后来做了一点点修改。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小学生文笔，ooc属于我，他们属于彼此  
> ·勿代三，后期可能出现其他人/其他cp。  
> ·长篇连载，我是鸽子，欢迎小窗催更  
> ·咖啡店主so和神秘作家ma的故事  
> ·私设如山不要打我  
> ·文中出现的所谓“青见”是不存在的名字。日本并没有这样的一个歌手。  
> 都能接受的话，请多多指教。

ろく。

まふまふ的目光聚焦在那排专辑上，很久没有想的事情涌上心头。他伸手拿起了最左边一张专辑。那个是青见的第一张专辑，封面是青见为数不多的几张照片之一。穿着黑色长款宽松毛衣的青见，背对着镜头摆出了一个类似自由女神像的姿势。右手拿着一张蓝色纸举过头顶，另一只手背在身后，露出白皙的皮肤。下装则是紧身的白色裤子，在深蓝的背景的衬托和与上装的对比下越发亮眼。蘑菇一样的黑色头发被涂抹了发胶，蓬松地立在头上。

“说起来啊，そらるさん和青见さん的声音真的很像呢。”まふまふ小声的自言自语在不大的房间内响了起来。

まふまふ没有继续想有关青见的事情。

一年半过去了，まふまふ已经能很熟练地按照当天的心情来选择写作时用的背景音乐，而且还会特别注意让自己不要连续几天听同一个风格的歌。但像まふまふ这种人才不会每天都去换歌单呢，他干脆把喜欢的所有歌放到同一个歌单里面。直接后果就是，他的歌单里简直就是花式音乐大会，从抒情的钢琴到摇滚的炸厕所都有。在夜猫子まふまふ身上经常发生的一件事是，当他熬夜写文的时候，系统随机播放到一首电音然后把昏昏欲睡的まふまふ从椅子上喊醒，然后让他意识到“啊已经这个点了洗澡睡觉吧”，不过更多时候是他一口气写文到日出，然后拉下厚重的窗帘一觉睡到下午自然醒，然后跑去そらる的咖啡店接着写文。

まふまふ把手上的那张专辑放回了原处。“真是怀念啊，那个三年。火成那样却突然隐退，真不知道为什么，可惜了。”

看着屋子里的东西，まふまふ掏出了自己的手机。

从line上收到了来自自家编辑的信息。

编辑：“まふくん，还有半个月交稿，记得加油哦！和果子的制作方式找到了吗？”

まふまふ：“嗯，编辑さん我这边没问题的。谢谢关心！！”

回完消息，まふまふ打开了推特开始看自己最近关注的歌手们的更新。可是不知为何，まふまふ的脑海中却始终回荡着一个念头。

青见。

青见的歌和别人的不一样，他的曲风十分多变，互相之间又有联系。无论是谁都能在他的曲子中找到符合口味的歌，然后渐渐喜欢上他其他的歌，但青见的歌的个人特点又十分强烈。明明是一样的音符一样的乐器一样的合成器，但是在青见的手里就能发挥出最最完美的效果————真不知道他怎么做到的，まふまふ想。

就好像そらるさん啊。

无论是怎么样的和果子，本质都是练切和豆沙。无论染上什么样的颜色，被塑成什么样的形状，最初的最初，都是豆子。白色的芸豆加上不多的糯米粉，和赤色的红豆，在soraru的手里，变成不一样的形状。可是そらる做的和果子，是无论在别的什么地方，まふまふ都没有尝过的，“そらる的和果子”的味道。

自己写文不也是一样吗。

曾经被自家编辑说过，自己能这么快就有这样的名气的主要原因是自己的文风很引人注目。

同样的文字，通过不同的排列组合和修辞手法，塑造出不一样的人物与剧情，描绘出不一样的场景，渲染出不一样的气氛，创造出不一样的意象。

但就是让人感觉到，文字与文字中隐隐约约的联系。一看，就知道“啊这个是まふまふ写的东西”这样的感觉。

这就是当まふまふ发现自己的文字被青见的歌影响那么大的时候，变得慌张并且做出休假一整年的决定的原因。

他可不想自己的文风被青见限制。

虽然自家编辑说过，“虽然这样的文很不像まふくん写的，但是细细品来还是能看见你的影子的。但是这样的文拿过去很容易不过申啊，まふくん最近怎么了？”

当时编辑的问题被まふまふ含糊过去了，但是这件事一直在まふまふ心中回荡着。自己的文风已经完全被青见的歌所控制，这样下去绝对不行。

まふまふ下定决心不再听青见的歌的时候，他并不知道青见要隐退。现在看来，当时那个决定绝对是正确的————万一他因为青见不再发布歌曲而失去写作的灵感，那就糟糕了。

虽然决心不再去关注青见，但是购买的六张专辑还好好地摆在まふまふ家的书架最顶层。青见公开的歌虽然多，但是只在专辑里出现的曲子也不少。现在，那六张和桌上的同样的专辑，已经在まふまふ的书架顶层吃灰了。

一年半没有听青见的歌了，所以今天回去就听听看吧……

まふまふ不可抑制地又一次回忆起了听青见的歌写文的那三年。

在此之前自己还是个不太会写文的作者呢，写的东西经常是改上几遍也不满意。后来渐渐的，是在听青见的歌的那两年，自己变得成熟，也有了更多的人气。慢慢的他可以养得起一只猫，可以养得起两只猫，可以偶尔去旅游，可以在发现自己需要休息的时候没有后顾之忧地向出版社提出休假一年的要求并且不用害怕被解约。

不过自从不听青见的歌以后，自己的写作水平虽然没有大幅度的下降，可是创造力和想象力，都略有些降低了。自己写出好的、让人眼前一亮的，让人有柳暗花明又一村的感觉的能力，日渐下降。虽然作品的综合水平被自己日渐变好的文笔掩盖，但まふまふ自己还是能发现，文思泉涌的时候变少了。

这就很难办了啊。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小学生文笔，ooc属于我，他们属于彼此。  
> ·是无差向。  
> ·勿代三，后期可能出现其他人/其他cp。  
> ·长篇连载，我是鸽子，欢迎小窗催更  
> ·咖啡店主so和神秘作家ma的故事  
> ·私设如山不要打我  
> ·文中出现的所谓“青见”是不存在的名字。日本并没有这样的一个歌手。  
> 都能接受的话，请多多指教。

なな。  
脚上的肿包虽然还在，但是至少可以支撑着自己慢慢走回家了。まふまふ扶着墙从沙发上站起来，走出狭小的休息室，走出了后厨， 走进前厅。

“そらるさん，我脚好很多了，真的很感谢そらるさん的衣服！请问明天早上也来可以吗……？会把衣服带过来的！！”  
そらる正在擦着店门。太阳已经完全升起来了，从咖啡店的窗户里洒进来，金灿灿的一片。正站在窗边的そらる，成为了黑色的剪影，举起抹布的右手让まふまふ脑中划过了一个身影。

青见，拿着那张蓝色纸的青见，专辑封面上的青见。

“そらるさん……？”

“啊没事的哦！まふまふ其实再坐一会也没事的，不过现在确实快要开门了。如果まふまふ想要回去也可以啦。”そらる回头看着まふまふ道。

まふまふ往咖啡店门走去。玻璃门边站着的そらる收回了手为他打开了门。

“谢谢そらるさん。打扰そらるさん真的非常抱歉！今天真的很感谢！！”

“没事的没事的。”

“那么そらるさん我走了哦！”

まふまふ走出了店门。脚上的肿包还在，但脚已经没有之前那么疼了。自己家的公寓离そらる的咖啡店也就只有两三百米的距离，まふまふ自认为自己这段距离还是可以走下来的。

除了手机耳机和钥匙之外什么都没有带的まふまふ一身轻松。顺利地回到了家，坐着电梯上了楼，来到自己的家门前，一如既往地打开了门。

家里的陈设和出门前一样乱。

想起来第一次编辑来自己家的时候……那个时候自己好像还没搬家呢！不过当时编辑确实好好的下了一大跳，估计没见过比这个更乱的屋子了吧。

用自己存了三年的钱加上卖掉旧房子的钱，まふまふ在这个生活节奏较为缓慢的地方，付了这间公寓的首付。虽然房贷按照他现在的月收入用不了多久就可以还完，但是まふまふ还是在很努力地在写作，试图让自己的生活稍微滋润些。

嘛，毕竟每个月的稿费按照字数算钱。

まふまふ没有开灯，借着从窗帘上方透进来的一点光和自己对自己家的熟悉，走到了客厅里。客厅在正门的旁边，但是因为平时除了编辑之外根本不会有人来，所以满地的狼藉。

灰色的沙发上随意地丢着外套、T恤和裤子，出门前穿的玩偶睡衣被窝成一团扔在地上。茶几上放着深黑色的电脑，充电线连着不远处木质电视柜上的白色插座。黑色的电视关着，遥控器放在电脑旁边，茶几上还有没吃完的杯面。

まふまふ突发其想。“脚好了以后一定要把屋子好好收拾一下！！”

踢了踢地上的玩偶睡衣，却忘记了自己扭伤的脚。虽然睡衣根本不重，但还是让自己狠狠疼了一下。まふまふ一屁股坐在沙发上，伸手拿起了被自己踢到沙发边的睡衣，脱下そらる的牛仔裤和白色T恤，换上了睡衣。

まふまふ打开了电脑，在昏暗的房间里开始敲字。

这并不是在做笔记或者总结和果子的制作方式，而是在写日记。

まふまふ作为职业作家，除了要在交稿日之前把稿子交掉之外根本没有什么限制，这也是他不正常作息的一大原因。家里厚重的窗帘一旦拉上就基本透不出什么光线，卧室离阳台又略有些距离，只要关上门就根本不知道白天黑夜日升月落，只有手机可以告诉自己现在是什么时候。家里的书房虽然有窗户，而且照理来说正常人都会在书房工作，可是まふまふ平时还是更喜欢抱着笔记本坐在茶几前的地毯上或者卧室里面的床上写作。虽然经常说类似于“工作的场所和休息的场所一定要分开！”和“休息的时候就好好休息，工作的时候就要好好工作！”之类的话，可是他自己遵守的时候却几乎没有。就好像立的诸如“今天要好好做一顿饭！”之类的决心，最后还是变成在从そらる的咖啡店回家的路上去便利店买便当。

まふまふ从来不觉得自己是个生活规律的人，但是这种昼夜颠倒的作息却也让他改困的时候困，该醒的时候醒。早上五点睡觉，下午一点起床，抱着笔记本电脑去そらる的店里坐上几个小时观察观察形形色色的人们，与同类们有一些交流，然后回家码字。码到一半想要打游戏就去书房用台式机打上一会游戏，休息够了就回去写作。时不时给自家猫咪的食盆里添添水和猫粮，给它们顺顺毛或者和它们玩一会。经常是不知不觉间这半个月的稿子就写完了，这个时候まふまふ便会给自家编辑发line。

这之后就到了令人厌烦的校对环节。自己写的时候无论回去看几遍，总是有错别字和语句不通顺的地方。要说起来还是编辑最厉害，无论是什么样的错误，只要看一遍就能揪出来。不过好在まふまふ是个效率厨，无论怎样都会和编辑好好交流。无论是有关不可以改动的伏笔还是真正的用词不恰当，都根本不会生气。

まふまふ还有一个奇怪的习惯，写日记。

今天对他来说已经属于“很晚睡觉”的一天了。说来好笑，所谓平时早上五点钟就会睡的人，八点钟还没有上床，听上去荒谬无比，可这就是まふまふ的生活习惯。此时他已经困得哈欠连天，恨不得现在就丢了电脑回床上睡觉去。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小学生文笔，ooc属于我，他们属于彼此  
> ·是无差向。  
> ·勿代三，后期可能出现其他人/其他cp。  
> ·长篇连载，我是鸽子，欢迎小窗催更  
> ·咖啡店主so和神秘作家ma的故事  
> ·私设如山不要打我  
> ·文中出现的所谓“青见”是不存在的名字。日本并没有这样的一个歌手。  
> 都能接受的话，请多多指教。

はち。  
敲完日记，まふまふ新建了另一个文档。

快速把今天看见的东西写下来，まふまふ熟练地把文档保存到自己工作相关的文件夹里。关了电脑，走进了浴室，好好洗了个热水澡。

まふまふ走进除了从门口照进来的光线之外一片昏暗的房间。他把手机放在床头充上电，把自己往软软的大床上一丢，扯过灰色被套套着的被子，沉沉睡去。

他没有定闹钟，醒来的时候已经是晚上六点多了。房间里还是像入睡时一样毫无光线，黑暗一片中只有手机的消息提示发出微弱的亮光。

まふまふ在床上翻滚了一下摸到了床头柜上的手机。划开锁屏页面后打开line查看编辑发来的消息————

“まふまふ！这次错别字好多哦！干活了干活了————”

啊这！

编辑喊自己全名了，这就要命了。

除非是自己的错别字和语句不通顺多到让自家编辑生气的程度，否则编辑一般都是喊他まふくん的。

内心暗自后悔怎么没有自己回去再把文字看一遍，まふまふ从床上爬了起来，晃晃悠悠走到客厅，啪的一巴掌拍在灯的开关上。

亮起的大灯照得房间里面十分亮堂。还没适应强光的まふまふ半眯着好看的眼睛，打了个哈欠，强行把自己的脑袋弄得清醒了一些。他坐到茶几前，打开自己的电脑，从邮箱接收了编辑发来的邮件，一脸苦闷地敲起了键盘。

抱着电脑编辑了一会这个月的稿子，まふまふ被自己的一个片段给难住了。

这个地方如果加了解释就会暴露伏笔的暗线，但如果不加解释就实在是连接不上。

这个部分，重写吧。

まふまふ看着自己的文字吐槽了一下当时脑洞大开的自己。

为什么要在这里安插一个这样的桥段啊！！写大纲的时候就不能详细点吗！！这种东西让人怎么写啊！！

まふまふ！你脑子出了什么毛病！！

为自己的不谨慎而后悔的まふまふ，两眼无神地盯着电脑屏幕。手上的动作虽然没有变慢，但是他自己对自己卡文的状态是一清二楚。

这个片段还是重写吧。现在估计是写不出来了……

那就去打游戏吧！！

完全把生气的编辑忘在脑后的まふまふ啪地一声把笔记本电脑合上，站起身来走向书房。

书房的窗帘是开着的。今天天气特别好，这个城市的空气质量又极其优秀，如同砂糖一般洒在夜空中的星星肉眼可见。

今天是个没有月亮的晚上，可是星星的光辉却灿烂非常。所谓星月夜，大概也就是这般模样。

まふまふ随意地抬头，引入眼帘的便是如同画卷一般的星空。

まふまふ居住的公寓在这个城市算是个小高层了。从朝南的书房窗户向外望去，除了美不胜收的夜空，还有被万家灯火点亮的地面。

从这个高度看下去行人都几乎看不见，车辆也都好像玩具一般大小。但就算是从如此高空看下去，也能看见市区里的车水马龙川流不息，公路上行驶的汽车来来往往。车灯与路灯将地面照亮如同白昼，好像天上星河落入了人间。

自己果然还是应该多去体验人生！！没有积累哪来的素材，没素材哪来的灵感！

果然是因为自己太久不和人类交流才让自己的想象力日渐下降！！

说干就干，まふまふ换了身衣服，带着手机钱包钥匙就出了门。

出门之前，他没忘了把自己攒了几天的脏衣服给洗掉。

包括そらる借他的那件白T恤和牛仔裤。

无论白天多么安静的城市，到了晚上都变得无比繁华。まふまふ走在灯火通明的街道上，左顾右盼着并不熟悉的一张张面孔，心里暗自计算自己已经有多久没有在这种街道上走过了。

黑色的长款T恤隐去了高个白发青年的身形，口罩也遮住了他的面容。灰白的头发在人群中虽然别具一格，但像他这样的发型的人也不在少数。

徘徊良久，才发现自己肚子饿了。

まふまふ低头看了看发出抗议的自己的肚子，找了家烤肉店坐了下来。

迅速点完单，まふまふ做了一个重要的决定。

点一罐啤酒。

很快菜陆续上了桌，朝日啤酒的灰白色铁罐也很快出现在桌上。

まふまふ把半罐啤酒倒进桌上的玻璃杯里。

一手拿着半满的玻璃杯，一手拿着半空的啤酒罐，两手相碰。

「乾杯ーー」

まふまふ小声地对自己说。  
微苦的味道占据了味蕾，带着一点酸酸的回味。小麦的香气同时染上了鼻尖，冰凉的温度麻痹了自己的舌头。咽下去的时候酒精微微刺激着喉咙，回味是小麦的味道。

冰啤酒，自己有多久没喝过冰啤酒了……？

“诶？まふまふ？你怎么在这？”

一个熟悉的身影朝着自己走了过来。

“そ，そらるさん？！”

面前的人，是まふまふ做梦都没想到的那个人。

百年不遇的出门，百年不遇的吃烤肉，百年不遇的喝啤酒。

然后在这个时候遇见そらるさん。

试问，这是多么奇妙的缘分。

“你是一个人来吃烤肉吗？” そらる拉过まふまふ对面的椅子坐了下来。


	9. 【そらまふそら】  恋  （九）

まふまふ轻轻点了点头，“そらるさん也是来吃烤肉的吗？”

そらる看了看まふまふ桌上的菜品道：“嗯，和几个朋友一起来的。我刚刚碰掉了筷子想来找服务员重新要一双结果碰到你了。脚怎么样了？”

まふまふ的面容被烤炉中升起的热气所遮盖，略微有些晃动。“还好啦，现在已经不疼了。谢谢そらるさん。”

“过去和我们一起坐吧，烤肉就应该一群人一起吃。”そらる向まふまふ发出了突如其来的邀请，让まふまふ有些惊异。

“诶，诶？！这样可以吗そらるさん？！”

不善交际的まふまふ，一时不知道如何回应这样的话语。

そらる脸上浮现出好看的微笑。“当然可以了。”

被そらる半强拽半邀请地带到一桌人边上的まふまふ一脸“我啥都不知道”的表情。

烤肉店里昏黄但并不模糊的灯光照着方桌边坐着的五个男子。靠着墙摆放的大方桌坐得下八个人，最左边的位置空着。

“这位是まふまふ，经常来我店里喝咖啡，我好像之前都没和你们提过……这位是うらた。”そらる指着坐在左边的一个男子介绍道。

五个人依次向まふまふ做了自我介绍，まふまふ才对そらる的朋友们略有了了解。

坐在最左边，那个染了咖啡色头发的叫うらたぬき，大家都喊他うらた。他旁边靠墙坐的那个红头发的叫坂田，两个人认识十几年了。另外一边的那个咖啡色头发的叫天月，是出道的歌手和声优。靠着天月坐着的叫センラ，挨着センラ的是志麻。

まふまふ突然反应过来：“诶诶诶，你们就是那个！！那个浦岛坂田船对吧！！很有名的那个！！”

うらた笑了，“对啊，就是我们。有名谈不上，四个人在一起唱歌而已啦。”

天月举起双手，“别带上我啊，我可不在他们船上。”

所有人，包括まふまふ，都笑了起来。

そらる坐了下来，让うらた和坂田往另一边挤了挤给まふまふ空出一个座位来。まふまふ小心翼翼坐下，拘束地把自己缩得小小的。明明有178的身高，现在却好像只有一点点高一样。

“你那么拘束干什么，都是朋友。”志麻看着まふまふ道。

そらる看着まふまふ问道：“说起来まふまふ你是作家吧？”

まふまふ点了点头：“对，写书大约六年了。也没什么成就……”

そらる笑了，“我开咖啡店好歹也有七年了，不也就这一家小店嘛，刚好够温饱而已啦哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

うらた拍了一下そらる的肩膀，“别扯了，鬼都知道你……”

话没说完就看见志麻朝他摇了摇头，赶忙改口道：“……你那家店多有名！”

“哪有你们有名。”そらる反驳道。

まふまふ看出了些许不对，但也没有多问。

そらる招来服务员，给まふまふ多要了一副餐具，自己低头想夹烤肉吃的时候才发现自己完全把要筷子这件事忘在脑后，引得一桌人笑声连天。  
吃着烤肉聊着天，没一会几人决定喊冰啤酒来。

很快有服务生端了生啤上桌。玻璃杯里的淡黄色液体带着顶上的白色泡沫晃动着，在昏黄的灯光下劈劈啪啪冒着小气泡。

酒精是最容易让人失去判断力的。まふまふ虽然知道自己酒量不好，但被そらる他们带着也喝了不少。

白皙的面庞上染上微醺的红色，そらる的皮肤在并不明亮的灯光下却显得更白了些。

そらるさん这么白啊……

呼，感觉好像鱼糕。

鱼糕……鱼糕很好吃的，想咬一口。

まふまふ脑子已经迷糊了，眼睛都眯瞪了。

他眼里的そらる现在已经完全变成了一个人型的鱼糕，要不是因为刚吃完烤肉还不是很饿，估计直接就咬上去了。

呼，好困，撑不住了。

咚的一声，某白发男子倒在了桌上。

“まふまふ？你没事吧？”

そらる推了推身边直接趴在桌上的人，白色的头发晃了晃没有任何反应。

“完了，这人睡着了。”そらる一脸无辜地看着其他人道。

“明明是你把人家喊过来的，把人家灌醉你欲行不轨啊そらる？”うらた看热闹不嫌事大。

“想当年你好像就是这么把坂田骗到手的？”センラ戳了他一句。

坂田瞪他一眼不说话。

“而且不仅是坂田，好像也是请我们俩喝酒然后答应他成立组合的哦？”志麻添油加醋。

センラ哈哈哈哈笑了起来。

うらた试图转移话题，“诶我们好像还有好多烤肉没吃……”

そらる把话题扯了回来：“不过现在他这个样子怎么办。”

天月道：“まふまふ和我们都是第一次见面而且是你把人家拉过来的所以你来解决！”

そらる呆在原地。“好吧……”

最后结果就是，几人费了九牛二虎之力把まふまふ搞得清醒了点。

“まふまふ？听得见吗？”そらる撑着まふまふ的肩膀让他不至于整个脸倒到桌上的菜里面去。

まふまふ睁了睁眼，看见面前的鱼糕。

嘴里含糊不清地吐出几个字：“鱼，鱼糕……”

そらる根本不明白まふまふ的意思：“是我，そらる，不是什么鱼糕。你家住哪？要不要我们送你回去？”

まふまふ眼神涣散：“啊……xx小区xx楼x……”

话没说话，头一垂，又睡着了。

“诶？我记得そらる你不是住xx小区吗？”

うらた问了一句。

そらる点了点头，“我现在知道住我隔壁那个三百年不出门的人到底是谁了。我还以为那边没人住呢。”


	10. 【そらまふそら】  恋  （十）

じゅう。

天月的嘴巴直接长大：“诶诶诶？！也就是说？！”

そらる点了点头。“对，他住我隔壁。我先送他回去，这顿饭我请了啊。”

估计明天去不了店里了。这样也好，给自己放一天假。そらる这样想着，把まふまふ扛进自家隔壁后丢在了看上去像是卧室的房间后，踱着步子回了家，没忘记把人家的门轻轻关上。

用钥匙打开自家房门，そらる的动作依旧是慢悠悠的。他走进屋子以后洗了个澡，换了舒适的睡衣，そらる进了书房，打开了电脑。

そらる桌面背景是青见为数不多公开的照片之一，但那张照片是作为青见的第六张专辑封面发布的，并没有作为电子版在世人的眼中出现过。そらる的书房的墙上贴的很多也都是青见的海报，不过因为青见本人不颜出的关系，所以就算是露脸最多的一张也只是半张侧脸而已，但细细看着就能发现那半张脸和そらる的面容竟是有八分相似。

“想当年啊……可惜他好像封笔了，不然……哎。诶，等等，诶诶？！まふまふ和他，好像同名？！诶？！啊？！”そらる后知后觉地想起了什么，瞪圆了眼睛怀疑人生。他转头看向自家电脑桌旁的书架。

电脑桌左边的五层书架上摆着不少书，但大多数都能看出来已经落了不少灰，唯有书架第三层右侧的几本书格格不入，一眼就能看出来是经常被触摸挪动的。

跳进そらる视野中的是那个熟悉的名字。

まふまふ。

书架上几本经常被翻阅的书的作者，都是まふまふ。

我早该想到的。果然是他。都是作者，连名字都一样。我早该想到的。そらる双手抱着头，懊恼不已。

そらる让自己冷静了一会，打开了Apex，开始了又一天的冲榜。

玩了两三局，そらる抬头看了看钟。已经很晚了，他关了电脑，走进了卧室。

慵懒地往床上一躺，关灯睡觉。

早上的阳光照不进まふまふ的卧室里，等まふまふ醒来的时候自己已经在家里了。身上的衣服还是昨天晚上出门时穿的，手机和钥匙也都在身上的口袋里。

“啊对，昨天晚上好像出门了……然后呢……？诶？！然后呢？！好像喝酒了，然后，然后就不记得了……”

まふまふ的头因为宿醉的关系还在疼痛，身上的衣服上也有明显的污渍。摸过手机划开锁屏，已经是早上九点钟了。

“啊！我还和そらるさん说今天早上要去他店里的……诶？昨天晚上是不是见到そらる了？在烤肉店里……”

就在まふまふ思考发生了什么事情的时候，门铃响了。

谁啊……这个点……照理来说应该都去上班了才对……而且自己搬过来这么久好像还没谁在自己醒着的时候敲过门……？

まふまふ迷迷糊糊踱到门前开了门。

“抱歉让您久等了……诶诶诶额？！そらるさん？！”

“早上好，まふまふ。今天还好吗？”门前站着的，是まふまふ以为早该在咖啡店里忙着的そらる。

“早，早上好……我很好！！そらるさん不去店里没问题吗……？”まふまふ脑子醒了一半，看着面前这个自己打死都没想到的男人，内心疯狂猜测自己昨天晚上到底干什么了。

そらるさん怎么知道自己住这里？昨天晚上是そらるさん送我回来的？烤肉店的饭钱谁付的？我喝了多少啤酒？他的朋友们会怎么看自己？啊啊啊啊真是太失礼了这样……

脑子里面千儿八百个想法好像被家里两只猫弄乱的毛线球一样，理不清头绪。

“啊，店里我今天早上过去写了公告板说下午开业。你酒醒的怎么样了？顺便我就住你隔壁，我之前还以为这里没人住呢。”

まふまふ疯狂点头：“嗯嗯嗯，谢谢そらるさん关心，我酒已经完全醒了！！请问……そらるさん昨天晚上到底发生什么了……我完全喝醉了所以……”

そらる脸上浮出愉快的微笑：“啊，就是昨天晚上你好像一个人去一家我和我朋友们常去的烤肉店吃饭，被我遇见了，就把你拉过去和我们一起坐了。后来我们喊了啤酒，结果没想到你直接喝得不省人事——我还以为啤酒这种东西喝不醉人呢。我们把你弄清醒了点打算问你家住哪里然后送你回去，结果发现你家就住我家隔壁。”

“啊那真的是麻烦そらるさん了！！”まふまふ赶紧鞠躬致谢，“真的非常感谢！！”

そらる摇摇头：“其实应该是我的错——不该把你拉过去坐的。”

まふまふ张了张嘴发现自己说不出什么话，后退一步问道：“そらるさん要不要……”话没说完嘴先闭上了。他本来想问そらる要不要进屋坐坐，却想起自己前天想要收拾屋子的主意，脑子里同时出现的是乱倒几乎没处下脚的房间，以及这样的房间居然被そらる看见了。

“嗯？怎么了？”そらる脸上依旧是好看的微笑，“想说什么？”

まふまふ赶紧晃了晃脑袋，略长的白色头发跟着甩了起来：”没什么。真的很感谢そらるさん！！”

そらる的表情依旧没有变化，まふまふ甚至要以为そらる用胶带把嘴角粘在脸上了。无论是表情还是语气都十分和善平易近人，但就是让まふまふ感到没来由的陌生，但这陌生中却又有着些许的熟悉。

そらる的声音突然变低：“まふまふ，你应该就是那位写了《夜中胧月》和《彼岸的倾国之华》的作者吧？虽然名字是一样的，但我以前真没想到你就是那位作者。《恋话咖啡厅》，正在连载的那部，应该也是你写的对吧。”


	11. 【そらまふそら】  恋  （十一）

じゅういち。

“诶……？！そ，そらるさん是怎么知道的？！”まふまふ下意识往后缩了缩，“对，确实是我写的……”

随之而来的并不是曾经收到过的类似“男作家写什么言情小说恶心死了”之类的评论，而是そらる的一阵大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，因为我一直都在看你的书啊！真的写的超级棒的！！不过我真没想到你居然会是这个反应。不好意思，是吓到你了吗？”

まふまふ疯狂摇头：“没有没有没有没有，我只是没想到……”

“没想到什么，’我居然在看你的书’之类的？”

まふまふ迟疑了一下，轻轻点了点头：“……对……”

不，没想到的不是什么“天天见面的人居然在看自己的书”，而是……

……有男性在得知自己的书的作者的性别后，依旧给予正面的，鼓励的评价。

确认了まふまふ是书的作者后，そらる面上出现了急切的表情。“那你之前一年的停笔是因为……？”

まふまふ呆滞在了原地：“因，因为我那段时间稍微有点个人问题……そらるさん怎么知道……”

“因为你的小说是连载在杂志上，连载完了才出版成册，所以如果订阅那家的杂志的话就肯定会知道啊。”

“……”まふまふ看着そらる有些像狐狸一样的表情，良久说不出什么话。

棕黑色的眼眸里是自己的影子。昨天晚上醉酒后倒在桌上，让黑色T恤的领口处沾到明显的污渍，白色的头发乱糟糟的。

そらる的眼神好像要把自己的灵魂给吸进去一样，深邃的瞳孔里似藏着万点星光。

感觉，人要陷进去了。

一片沉默。

只有风从窗户外吹进来的声音。

“要不要去我家坐坐？”そらる试图谈论起新的话题。

“啊……这样可以吗……？不会麻烦そらるさん吧？”

“不会。”

“那我回去换个衣服……！！”说着まふまふ轻轻关上门跑回了屋里。

まふまふ的脑子，现在有一点糊。

刚刚那双眼睛，那张面庞。

就好像是在茫茫人海里，所有的脸都被马赛克挡住看不清，但突然出现一张清晰的熟悉的脸那样。自己好像是被那双眼眸里的星光，那种悠闲但自信的神情，那种对于一切都掌控在手里一样的怡然，击中了心灵。

对，就是那样的心情。

是自己大约永远也不能拥有的心情。

因为，自己无论是什么时候都在害怕。

まふまふ突然想起了数年前的糟糕回忆。

“你一个男的长得女里女气的不嫌羞耻么？！”

“大家来看，这个人明明就是个女的还要穿男生校服。”

“声音那么细肯定是个女的，怎么还去男生厕所，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

“喂，小妞，装什么男生，裤子脱下来看看！！”

……

站在客厅里低着头的まふまふ，几乎要又一次被幼年的事情击倒。

因为声音的原因，女生嫌自己恶心，男生嫌自己娘炮。

随之而来的就是直到大学的孤立，排挤，甚至暴力。

不过幸好自己成绩还是不错的，考上了立教，后来成了作家。这样也好，至少不用再害怕了……并不。

害怕，害怕，害怕。

小时候怕被霸凌，作品连载时怕被杂志社解约，每一次作品完结时怕作品被出版社拒收，每月交稿后怕编辑生气和自己解约。

但更让まふまふ害怕的，是被世人异样的眼光看着，被视为异类，被世界抛弃。

所以最后成了这样的，“与其被抛弃还不如从一开始就什么都没有。”

……

晃了晃脑袋，让杂七杂八的事从脑子里出去，まふまふ把身上的衣服换了下来。他的衣柜里的衣服大多是垃圾袋（划掉）长款黑T恤和黑色裤子，长得基本都一样。

まふまふ从衣柜里随意找了衣服换上，走到玄关，深吸一口气，然后缓缓地吐了出来。

拧开房门。

“そらるさん这样真的，没问题的吧……？”

そらる伸手握住まふまふ的手腕。“没问题的，来吧。我家又不是什么豺狼虎豹窝。”

まふまふ被握住的手腕象征性地微微挣扎了两下就消停了。理智让自己不要和同性有这样暧昧的肢体接触，但心灵却指引着自己在そらる温暖的掌心中多呆一会。

そらる牵着まふまふ，熟练地打开了房门。

屋里虽然说不上乱，但也绝对算不上整洁。和まふまふ家里差不多的布局，但客厅小了很多。

そらる家的客厅的地上铺了一张灰色的地毯，上面是黑色桌腿的玻璃茶几，旁边是斜对着门的暖棕色的沙发。

そらる脱了鞋问道：“要拖鞋吗？”

まふまふ摇了摇头，脱了鞋光脚站在そらる家的玄关处。

そらる做了一个请的手势，示意まふまふ去沙发上坐。まふまふ到地毯上，然后轻慢轻慢地坐在了沙发上。そらる在まふまふ后面也走到了沙发上，坐在了沙发的另一端。そらる脚上的袜子陷进柔软的地毯里，放松地靠在沙发上，顺手拿过抱枕抱在怀里。

“那来聊聊，我和你的事情吧？まふまふ？”そらる微笑着道。

まふまふ斟酌良久：“嗯……我叫まふまふ，今年27岁，是个作家……”

そらる盯着まふまふ的脸，盯了一会发现面前这个人好像说不出什么话，便接过话头道：“那，我叫そらる，今年30岁，两年半前搬家来这个城市，开了咖啡店。做和果子的手艺是祖母教的。我很喜欢你的书，まふまふ。我的爱好是唱歌。”


	12. 【そらまふそら】 恋 （十二）

じゅうに。

まふまふ低头想了想，重新对上そらる深邃的眼眸：“我叫まふまふ，今年27岁，是个作家，五年半前开始写书。名气不大但好歹可以养活自己啦……我一年半以前喜欢听一个叫做青见的歌手的歌，そらるさん知道他吗？但是现在已经不听这个人的歌了。”

そらる点了点头：“嗯，我知道。那个很有名的歌手，但是两年前不是隐退了吗。可惜了啊，很有才的一个人……我当时也在猜他为什么隐退，可能是因为没有灵感了吧……“

灵感，灵感全部来自于你啊。

“诶，确实是的……啊，说起来，我之前停笔，其实和青见有些关联呢……”

“诶？”这句话成功引起了そらる心里的好奇，“为什么呢？”

まふまふ略有踌躇。

“嗯……其实是这样的啦。我当时刚开始写文，自己的风格也没有太过于确定，然后当时青见不是出道了而且特别火嘛，我就也开始听他的歌了。听歌听了两年我突然发现自己如果不听他的歌就没有办法写出和以前的文风一样的文了，于是就和出版社申请休息了一年重新把文风练回来……然后就，停笔了一年……”

说着说着头就低了下去。

突然まふまふ又把头抬了起来，看向そらる，眼里满是疑惑。

“不过我后来去找了一下青见的推特，发现他好像隐退了……？好像就是我停笔之后不久……。そらるさん知道是什么原因吗？”

そらる微微颔首，思索了一会，点了点头道：“对，差不多就是一年半以前嘛……不太清楚，看大家好像都说是他没灵感了，所以我也是这么觉得的……”

まふまふ突然抬起了头看着そらる道：“啊对了，说起来，我感觉そらるさん的声音和青见的声音其实很像诶！！”

不可察觉到的兴奋出现在まふまふ的话语里。

“但事实怎么可能嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，そらるさん怎么可能是青见对吧！我昨天早上在そらるさん的休息室里面也看见了青见的专辑……诶，难道そらるさん也是青见的粉丝？！”

そらる迟疑了一下，笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈哈，对，我也是他的粉丝！有很多人都说我的声音和青见很像，还有人怀疑我就是青见的，但是怎么可能嘛对不对啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……。”

话语里带着过于刻意的兴奋，尴尬地戛然而止在勉强挤出来的大笑中。そらる的脸上依旧带着完美但看上去有几分不真实的笑容，对上まふまふ的脸，让そらる没来由的一阵心慌。

“诶？そらるさん怎么了？”まふまふ关切地问道。

そらる低头用手抹了把脸道：“我没事。”

简短的交谈在まふまふ以要回家喂猫为由而停止了。そらる送まふまふ到了门口，看着他走进了隔壁的屋子，朝着自己挥了挥手，然后轻轻关上了门。そらる脑子里面有些糊，他走进屋里关上门，走进了书房。他打开电脑带上了耳机，放起了青见的歌。从书架上暴躁地抽出那些经常被翻动的书之一，猛地打开封面开始看起来。

声音是自己熟悉的，听过无数遍的。文字也是自己再熟悉不过的。在这些东西的围绕下，そらる的心慢慢平静下来。

一气看完まふまふ的书，そらる抬起了头。他动了动有些僵住的脖子，伸了个懒腰，站了起来。

今天的天气很好，窗外是一望无际的天空，时不时几朵白云划过。

果然我还是很喜欢看着天空啊。そらる这样想着。看着蓝色的天空真的是能让人身心舒畅的事情呢。

与此同时，まふまふ家里一片混乱。

“いろは，いろはちゃん不要乱跑啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————！！”

追着灰白相间的褴褛猫的少年，在散落着无数物品的地上跳跃着，完全忘了自己昨天把脚崴了的事实。

ぽてと趴在一旁的猫爬架顶端看着一人一猫一追一跑，慢悠悠打了个哈欠，大有几分隔壁某只卷发圆脸老人的气势（划掉）。  
好吵哦。

好不容易等まふまふ把いろは捉拿归案剪完脚趾甲，ぽてと才发现自己悠闲的太早了。

因为下一个剪指甲的，就轮到自己了。

看着一脸阴笑（并不）的まふまふ朝着自己走过来，ぽてと才将将反应过来，喵了一声，踏上了いろは走过的逃指甲剪之路。

いろは三条两条跳上猫爬架，学着ぽてと刚刚的架势，打了个哈欠，揣着手把自己团成了一个圆润顺滑的猫饼，窝在猫爬架顶端打起了盹，完全不管房间里的一地鸡毛。

下次得把这俩送到宠物医院去剪指甲了。一边穿着粗气一边给ぽてと剪指甲的まふまふ这样想着。这实在是太累了。

好不容易喂完猫，给猫剪完指甲，手上添了几道抓痕的まふまふ垂头丧气地打开了电脑，开始改昨天没改完的文章。

这下编辑该真的生气了，得赶紧把文章改完才是。

“愉快”的一天很快就过去了。一如既往地用速食品当作午餐晚餐，まふまふ洗了澡，咚地一声把自己摔倒了床上，沉沉睡去。手机上的闹钟，定的却是第二天早上五点的。

因为，明天的计划，是去そらる店里帮忙呀。


	13. 【そらまふそら】 恋 （十三）by弥生秋泠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇是秋泠老师写的！秋泠老师一定是神仙呜呜呜

じゅうさん（by弥生秋泠）

说实在的，经过上次的谈话自己的新书写起来已经顺畅很多了。

まふまふ很感激そらる的帮助，于是决定有空没空去他的店里帮帮忙。

刚好新的章节里面也有女主去男主店里打工的情节，体验过的话自然会写得更为贴合，这不是一举两得么。

一直以来只有そらる一个人的店里平白无故多个人出来，老熟客自然是会注意到的。

そらる倒不是很在意，“嗯……免费的员工，为什么不要？”

虽然是开玩笑的话语，但冷淡的低音声线还是和以前一样不留情面，老熟客稍稍愣了一下，不由得瞟了瞟在旁边端着盘子的白发少年，他一直颔着头，白糯的发丝顺着脸颊乖巧的搭在眼前，一脸的静谧。

老熟客最终笑了起来，拍了拍そらる的肩膀，“要我说啊，这家伙还挺适合你的。”

まふまふ垂着的眼睛眨了眨，连带着眼睫毛都颤动。

まふまふ也不是没找过兼职，为了自己的灵感他可是无所不做的，虽然他本能的会对社交感到害怕，但还是要拖着自己疲劳的情绪生活。

当然这对まふまふ来说，已经是司空见惯的日常了。

也许自己一个人挺好的，不需要任何其他人，在听到那个青见唱的歌之前，他是这么想的。

在まふまふ名为“垃圾”的前半生里，只有一件可以称得上是美好的事物――听到了青见的歌。

就像春天抱着一只大熊，在一个铺满小绒黄花儿的绿芽草地上打滚一样，青见的歌词永远是那么温暖，伴奏很是抓耳，特立独行而引人注目，更何况点睛之笔是他的嗓音，听过一遍便再也忘不了了。

吸引了万千视线，也令まふまふ向往。

也许这就是女生们口中所说的“追星”吧，但也不知为何，听着青见的歌所编制的故事是那样的生动感人，结尾又让人心生温暖。

对于まふまふ来讲，看着自己凭借亲手辛苦拿出的作品，一步步向着自己幼时的梦想迈进，真的是很令人鼓舞的一件事。

也让まふまふ对青见更加执着。

但是……

刚才そらる的那句话的声音，和记忆自己听过千遍万遍中青见的歌声实在是太像了。

感觉就是青见本人一般。

不久前そらる也说过自己喜欢唱歌，まふまふ很难不相信そらる就是青见。

“……まふ？”

“……まふまふ？”

“……まふまふ？你没事吧？”

まふまふ这才猛的回过神，“啊，抱歉，我只是……”

我只是有点想听青见的歌了。如果他现在还活跃着，想必自己现在已经成为编剧了吧，当初停笔的时候，出版社也派人来劝过好几次，可惜自己真的感到茫然。

手上突然传来的温度将まふまふ从如水的思绪中一把拉了出来。

莫大的惊恐直直的把笼罩住，刻在骨子里的疼痛叫嚣着让他逃走。

带着帽子的食客很轻佻地用盛着热咖啡杯子碰了碰まふまふ的手，手臂上温度与说出来的话形成了强烈的对比：“你是男孩子？这我可不信的，你这是去变过性了？”

まふまふ应该立即拿起杯子，将那热咖啡往他脸上泼，或者用手上的盘子扣他的脸。

但他没有，就好像自己经历过好几次这样的事情，却没有握住玻璃碎片的勇气。

靠在手臂上的杯子就像一把裁纸刀按压在他的手腕上，猛烈跳动着的心脏催促着他快跑，快跑，逃出令人作呕这个世界。

“怎么样，一晚上5000，够划算了吧？”

与十余年前差异不大的话语仿佛重叠在一起，化作一把刀，朝他的眼睛刺过来。

“你和你妈一样，一晚上5000对吧？”

居高临下的姿态晃的まふまふ睁不开眼，从皮肉浸到器官的冰冷刺激着他清醒。

“……救救我。”まふまふ的嘴唇蠕动着，“救救我啊，救救我啊！”

“救救我！”まふまふ张大嘴，浩大嘶吼声让まふまふ的咽喉感到撕扯的辣痛。心上好像开了个洞，无数只黑色的乌鸦从那空洞中钻进，在他发热的脑子里嘎吱嘎吱的吵着。

但在那位客人的眼中看来，这个白发的少年只是呆在那里紧紧的捏住盘子的边沿。

“不说话了？”

“求求你……请别再这么说了……”

そらる站定在他的面前，まふまふ看到了令人略微放下心的背影，“你已经算是性骚扰了，请你离开，要是不出去，我就报警。”

“嗨，真可惜，那位美丽佳人已经有男朋友了。”客人看着面前一脸冷淡的蓝发男子，依旧嬉皮笑脸打着趣儿。

“他是我的员工，保护他也是老板的责任，你可以滚了。”

像止不住的洪泄一般的回忆掐着まふまふ的脖子让他透不过气。

那位极其无礼的客人看到まふまふ的反应，笑得眯了眯眼，哼着小曲儿从咖啡店中走了出去，被他撑过的玻璃门晃动着合上。

そらる转身接了杯热水，撕开了一小袋白砂糖，细小的白色颗粒被木棒搅开，均匀的融在热水里。

そらる把杯子塞到了还未缓过来的まふまふ的手里，“你前几天好像和我说过你不喜欢吃甜，但这会让你心情变好。”

まふまふ端着那杯糖水沉默着，从杯子传来的温度慢慢消散。

まふまふ看着そらる忙活着的背影，眼泪就积攒着，沁出眼角一滴滴打落在糖水里，溅出一圈又一圈的波纹。

可能在まふまふ名为“垃圾”的前半生里，又多了一件美好的事情。

“我很庆幸我当时是在这里看你做和果子，そらるさん，我真的很庆幸。”

そらる没回过头，只是在擦拭着桌子，“……我知道。”

还好，まふまふ喝了一大口糖水，几乎要把嘴塞满，还好这水还有些余温。


	14. 【そらまふそら】  恋  （十四）

じゅうよん。

这场风波在そらる心中划了过去，并没有留下太多痕迹，但まふまふ心中留下了不为人知的印记。在被人伤害的时候有人保护自己，这对于まふまふ来说是几乎没有过的经历。

装作这件事情没有对自己造成太大影响，まふまふ依旧是三天两头就跑去そらる的店里帮忙。每天能见到很多不同的人，也与人们有了更多的接触，这也让他在写作的时候更顺畅。这样固然好处不少，但另一个直接后果是まふまふ把自己变成了半个死线战士——被客观事实逼迫的。

因为去そらる的店里帮忙占用了他白天大部分的时间，几乎是每天三四个小时，导致他的作息变成了白天去そらる的店里帮忙，回去倒头就睡，睡到晚上再起来写作，然后第二天早上再去そらる的店里帮忙。结果，まふまふ只得压缩了自己打游戏的时间和写作的时间去そらる的店里帮忙。不过好在他是自由作家，除了每月交稿日之外都很自由，所以也没人管他。

因为在そらる那边也不是签了合同的员工，まふまふ过去的时间全凭自己喜好。去了几次之后就知道东西放在哪里，到什么时候做什么事情。除了那次的意外，まふまふ在そらる的店里还算是安稳地呆了下去，至少没有又一次把水桶打翻。

这样安稳的日子一天天过去，夏天的蝉鸣随着凉风与花火大会来了又走，秋天的日子很快到来。从そらる的店里可以看见的那座山上的的红叶也随着时间的渐渐过去而慢慢变得火红。まふまふ认识そらる已经有了半年左右，编辑也渐渐接受了原来是个从不拖稿的勤劳作家的まふまふ为什么突然变成了死线战士的事实。《恋话咖啡厅》已经完结，まふまふ和编辑正在确认最后的修改工作，不出几天就可以出版。

そらる的小店本来是几乎风雨无休，除非そらる他自己头疼脑热染上感冒风邪，基本没有关门的时候。自从认识了まふまふ，歇业的时候却变多了——要问为什么，那自然是他带着まふまふ去这个城市周边的山啊湖啊公园之类的地方了。

まふまふ有时候也会想为什么そらる会自动自发地带他去各个地方玩，但そらる说那是为了报答他来店里帮忙。

还不如送我猫粮，まふまふ这样想着。

没过多久，山上的红叶已经被全部染红。

そらる和まふまふ现在已经经常一同去店里了。每天早上随着日出一起到店里的两人总能看见与随着日出一起出现的彩霞和如同火烧云一样的满山红叶，二者几乎要合二为一，根本分不清谁是谁的红，谁又是谁的彩。

《恋话咖啡厅》结束在男主去了南半球的另一个国家，在秋天的满山红叶中向女主告白，而女主在日本的春樱中回应了男主的感情。可隔着国家的恋情到底有没有传达到，就是まふまふ想要让读者们去猜测的了。

在红叶即将飘落，气温渐渐下降的时候，まふまふ收到了这样一封邮件。

“まふまふさん：

您好！我是XYZ公司的luz，曾拜读过您的作品《恋话咖啡厅》……被其中男女主的恋情所打动……想要影视化您的作品，并想要请您来当编剧及导演之一……  
如果同意的话，请回复此邮件并商谈见面时间。

luz。”

まふまふ盯着邮件翻来覆去看了好几遍，目光聚焦在几个字上。

请回复此邮件并商谈见面时间。

まふまふ立刻敲起了字，回复了邮件，并且约好了时间。

そらる和まふまふ早已经交换了彼此的line，发完邮件后却发现そらる给他发来了一条这样的信息：“まふまふ，我x号有事，那天店没办法开门，也没办法带你出去。”

まふまふ小小地讶异了一下：“诶？そらるさんx号也有事吗？我那天也有事诶……”

“那不正好嘛。”

“嗯，那就祝そらるさん好运（？）”

“wwwwww”

时间很快过去，当まふまふ被闹钟吵醒的时候才发现已经八点多了。约定的时间是九点，从自己家到约定的地点虽然只要十几分钟，但自己早上有多能拖自己还是知道的。

飞速洗脸刷牙换衣服，给自己稍微化了个妆，早饭也顾不上了，まふまふ穿上鞋子提上包就往外跑。甩上门的时候却发现电梯口站了个人。

“诶？そ，そらるさん？”

“啊，まふまふ？你也出去？”  
嘴里叼了块三明治的そらる说话不太清楚。

“没吃早饭？这个给你。就知道你不会吃早饭。”そらる把手上的另外一份三明治递给了まふまふ。まふまふ拿起三明治咬了一口，里面夹了美乃滋，生菜和火腿片。虽然是普通的食材却意外的好吃。

“不愧是咖啡店老板的手艺啊そらるさん！好好吃！”

“话说你今天穿这么正式是要去哪里？”そらる看了看一身正式打扮的まふまふ，又看了看也是西装革履的自己，疑惑地问道。

“前几天收到了邮件说……”

まふまふ简短地把事情说了一遍，换来そらる赞许的目光：“很厉害呀，居然写书写到这一步！恭喜你啊！”

まふまふ笑道：“嘿嘿，没有啦。话说そらるさん今天是要去哪里？”

そらる脸上的笑容变了，又是那种像狐狸一样的笑容。

“嘿嘿，这可是秘密哦。”


	15. 【そらまふそら】 恋 （十五）

じゅうご。

两人一起下了电梯，走向了同一个方向。

“そらるさん也是往这边走吗？” 看着走在自己左边的男人，まふまふ问了一句。

“是的，难道是顺路？”そらる一边翻着手机上的地图一边回答道。

まふまふ的包里带着他的电脑和《恋话咖啡厅》的样书以及别的杂物。そらる身上则是一身轻松，公文包看上去基本没装什么东西。

两个人罕见地一路无言。明明平时一起去咖啡店的时候都有好多话题可以聊，但这一次却好像有什么东西将两人隔开了一样。

心照不宣地不去询问对方要去的地方，そらる和まふまふ各自翻着手机上的地图，按照指示走向各自要去的地点。

まふまふ看了看时间，已经快要九点了。他不自觉加快了脚步，向地图上指示的方向走去。回头和そらる打了个招呼说自己快要迟到了所以得先快些走，换回そらる的微微点头。

XYZ公司位于OO大楼。当まふまふ乘着电梯到达的时候，已经有人在那里等候了。

“是まふまふさん吗？这边请。”

まふまふ被穿着黑色半身裙的女子带入一间房间。坐在沙发上的男子穿着一身白色西装，淡粉色的头发被细心整理过。脸上化了妆，面庞不像是典型的日本人，好像是有些别国血统。

白色西装的男子站起身来，向まふまふ走去。他向まふまふ伸出手道：“まふまふさん你好，初次见面。我叫luz，请多多指教。”

まふまふ和luz握了握手：“你好，我是まふまふ。初次见面请多多指教。”

luz示意まふまふ坐下：“まふまふさん请坐。等一下这次企划的主题曲负责人也会来，也许这样的商谈对于作曲和编剧都会有好处。”

まふまふ轻轻点了点头。

“请问是青见さん吗？请这边走。”门外响起了那位前台小姐的声音。

听见熟悉的名字，まふまふ警觉地转过了头。

青见？他不是已经隐退了吗……？？！！

诶？！

会议室的门被打开的那一刻，luz和まふまふ都站起了身。

“青见さん好久不见！”

“诶？！そ，そらるさん？！”

luz走上前去与来人握手，まふまふ则是呆立在了原地。

“luzくん好久不见。啊，まふまふ你也在这里。”

まふまふ张了张嘴，却根本说不出什么话。

这到底是什么情况？为什么luzさん称呼そらるさん为青见さん？为什么そらるさん会在这里？

luz向まふまふ介绍道：“这位是青见さん，是这次企划的主题曲的负责人。まふまふさん和そらるさん以前认识吗？”

そらる点了点头：“嗯，我们认识大约半年了。对吧，まふまふ？”

まふまふ木然地点了点头。

そらる看着满头问号的まふまふ道：“まふまふ，你知道我最喜欢做的一件事是什么吗？”

まふまふ看着そらる深邃的眼瞳摇了摇头。

そらる薄唇微张，吐出一句话。

“青い空を見る。（看着蓝蓝的天空）”

まふまふ好像明白了什么一般点了点头。

luz拍了拍手道：“青见さん，まふまふさん，那么我们开始谈论有关这次企划的事情吧？”

以まふまふ和luz为主的商谈会并没有持续很长时间，仅仅是まふまふ对于他的作品的理解和对于整部剧摄影时间线的讨论。但当这些信息被成功传达到之后，则轮到了そらる和luz的讨论时间。

“那么，青见さん，这次要拜托您担任此次企划的主题曲的作词作曲及演唱了。”

そらる看向まふまふ颔首致意：“还要拜托まふまふさん告知这部作品的感情和重点。”

まふまふ深吸了一口气，道出了自己的疑惑。

“嗯，但是……请问为什么luzさん一直在称呼そらるさん为青见さん？我还是没有太明白……”

そらる笑了起来。“まふまふ，还是没有明白吗？我就是青见啊。”

まふまふ呆在了原地。

无论如何这也是难以想象，或者难以接受的一件事。

青见。那个影响了自己许久的歌手，就这样活生生地出现在自己面前。

“そらるさん就是青见さん……”まふまふ慢慢重复着这句话，然后轻轻地点了点头：“我知道了。”

简单叙述了这一篇中不太容易被看出来的暗线与伏笔，第一次的商谈会很快结束了。两三个小时过去，已经到了中午。そらる和まふまふ的肚子都饿了，在被XYZ公司的社员送出大楼后，两人直奔路边的拉面店。

在靠窗的位置面对面坐定后，そらる立刻拿出了手机在上面划动起来。

“そらるさん？”

“そらるさん？”

“そらるさん听得见吗？”

黑色的头发被空调风吹动，但头发的主人对三番五次的呼唤毫无反应。

直到まふまふ用手戳了戳そらる的手背。

“そらるさん？有在听吗？”

そらる忙抬起头：“啊不好意思……有点东西想要立刻记录下来。”

まふまふ认真地盯着そらる的眼眸：“そらるさん说过自己就是青见さん吧？”

そらる点了点头：“对，我就是青见没错。怎么了？我记得まふまふ你好像说过很喜欢青见……啊不对，我的歌？”

まふまふ摇了摇头。“不，不止是很喜欢……そらるさん能根本不知道青见さん，或者自己对我的影响有多大吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

じゅうろく。

そらる身体向前倾斜，靠近了まふまふ。 那种露出过无数次的狐狸一般的微笑又一次出现在了他的脸上。

“还是喊我そらる吧，青见这个名字我已经不再用了，所以就让它成为过去吧。让我猜猜青见对你的影响……嘛，先猜一个最不可能正确的吧。你来到这个城市是因为青见。”

“我不是作家嘛，就很喜欢在写作的时候听一些音乐…….そらるさん刚刚以’青见’这个名字开始活动的时候我就开始听そらるさん的歌了，那个时候真的非常喜欢そらるさん的声音。大概听青见さん的歌听了两年吧……真的是非常愉快的一段时间！但是大概是两年前，突然发现自己不听青见さん的歌就完全无法写作。嗯……也不能算是不能写作，可以说是不能写出和自己以前的文风一样的作品吧。简而言之就是会写成不像是まふまふ的作品的东西。当时困扰了很久，于是就和出版社请了一年的假搬来这里打算好好休息。”

“那当时为什么要来我的咖啡店呢？是因为有听说过吗还是别的？”

“因为离家近啦……”

そらる哭笑不得地看着面前的白发男子，缓缓道：“我记得最开始你好像是，不太适应咖啡的味道？”

在そらる的回忆中，第一次见到まふまふ的时候，まふまふ的头发还不是白色的。当时他的发色是巧克力喷泉——棕色加上奇奇怪怪的挑染，让そらる误以为他是什么不良青年之类的。很快まふまふ的发色又变成了偏棕的茶色，最后在白色停留了下来。但无论是哪种奇奇怪怪的发色都在咖啡厅的一众黑发中引人注目。

当时的巧克力喷泉（不是）まふまふ，走进そらる的店里，背了个黑色的书包，手上拿着手机，在没有多少人的店里踌躇了半天，好像在决定要喝什么，最后走到前台，抬头向そらる道：“您好……我……请给我一个河津樱和果子和一杯带奶泡的拿铁咖啡！非常感谢！！”

说完就把头低了下去划起了手机，虽然从そらる的视角可以清楚地看到まふまふ仅仅是在line的群组界面上下滑动而已。

明显就是在掩饰什么，但そらる没有拆穿まふまふ的小动作。付钱的时候まふまふ也是直接拿出了正好的金额，根本没有让更多交流的机会出现在两人之间。

绝对的社恐，这孩子。そらる第一次见他的时候就如此定论。日本的社恐也不少所以そらる也见怪不怪，只是当他把做好的咖啡和和果子给まふまふ的时候稍微有些惊讶。

拿铁本身鲜奶的味道相对而言比较重，咖啡的香气却没有因为较少的含量而减轻。当そらる边靠着肌肉记忆洗着手上的厨具边看着这个从没见过的巧克力喷泉头时，そらる注意到的是まふまふ脸上惊讶的表情。

好像根本没有意识到咖啡会是这种味道的まふまふ，脸上的表情从陌生变为疑惑又转为惊艳，最终停留在幸福的笑容上。

一脸“啊咖啡好好喝呜呜呜好幸福”的样子。背着书包的青年站在店里，从南侧落地窗外射进来的阳光打在他身上，照得まふまふ半边身子亮半边身子暗。他找了一个靠窗的座位坐下来，从书包里拿出笔记本电脑，滑动了几下开始敲字。

这就是当そらる第一次见到まふまふ的时候的印象。巧克力喷泉头，对咖啡并不熟悉，和很多他见过的人一样社恐。黑色垃圾袋（划掉）长款T恤加上黑色裤子，整个人一副不良青少年的样子。

本来そらる以为两人的关系会止于这一比其他很多熟客都要浅的，甚至连简单的唠嗑都没有的阶段，但是当时谁都没想到，一年后两人的关系会到这一地步。无论是发现对方就住在自己隔壁，又或者是まふまふ变得经常去そらる店里帮忙，甚至是发现そらる就是自己喜欢了很久的歌手的事实，几乎都是绝对意想不到的事情。

“对……我以前都是喝茶的。来到这边之后才开始喝咖啡。そらるさん做的咖啡很好喝！”

“那和果子呢？”

虽然そらる的咖啡店是个咖啡店，但无论如何，そらる最希望被他人认可的还是和果子。

“很好吃！！以前我其实也吃过和果子，但是没有任何一个像そらるさん的和果子这样好吃的。每次写不下去的时候感觉吃一口そらるさん做的和果子的话就又有力气写下去了。”

“就好像咖啡对于熬夜的人来说一样？”

“就好像咖啡对于熬夜的人来说一样。そらるさん的咖啡简直就是把我从文风崩裂的边缘拯救回来的人……诶？！那么这么说起来……如果そらるさん就是青见的话，那把我的文风带偏的和拯救我文风的人，不就是同一个……？！诶？！”

そらる又一次，哭笑不得地看着面前这个自我惊讶的男子道：“嘛，想来你这样说也对啊。”

“诶那青见，哦不，そらるさん当时为什么要隐退呢……？”


	17. Chapter 17

じゅうしち。

そらる笑着摇了摇头：“说来话长，三两句话说不完的。简而言之就是感觉自己没灵感了，所以把做好的录音什么的一口气发出去之后就隐退了。其实当时选择出道仅仅是因为朋友和我说出道的话会有更多的资源，也能更加容易地变得有影响力，而且随时都可以隐退，毕竟我一直不算是签了公司，所以就算是隐退了也不会有太大的损失。对我来说出道是一个并没有过多权衡考虑的选择，隐退也是一样。现在我觉得这样开着咖啡店的生活也不错，没有了过多的应酬和被催更的苦恼，也没有经纪人一天在后面催着我做这个做那个。闲暇时间看看书，研究研究和果子和咖啡，不知道比活动的时候惬意多少。现在依旧喜欢音乐，但是到底是自己想做，没有人在身后推着我。”

“是哦！感觉好像休假的一年都是想写就写不想写就不写……虽然有定下 ‘一年之内要把文风掰回来！’这样的目标，但是还是比写书的时候轻松很多呢……我很喜欢写作，否则大学毕业也不会选择当作家，可是无论如何还是自由自在的日子最好呀……签了合同的时候总是要怕稿子写不完啊错别字太多编辑生气之类的事情。哎……”

“您好，您点的拉面来了——！”

“这位先生的豚骨拉面——和这位先生的酱油拉面——请慢用！”服务员端着盘子走到桌边，把两人落座前下单的拉面送了过来。

奶白色的汤汁加上翠绿的葱花，配上溏心蛋静静躺在冒着热气的面汤中。猪肉盖在拉面上，肥瘦相间。碗边交叠着竖放了两片海苔。另一边的碗中放着半透明的棕色汤汁。一样的溏心蛋在面条上抱着金黄色的眼泪。葱花一样是翠绿的，在碗中央堆成一座小山。碗边也是同样的海苔，在热气的熏染下略有些发蔫。

“はい、じゃいただきます！” 

“いただきます。”

两个人双手合十各自说了いただきます，拿起一边的碗筷开始进食。

食不言、寝不语。

虽然吃拉面的时候要发出声音是为了显示对应厨师的尊敬，但不知道为什么两人都选择了用餐时不进行任何交流。

食うには語らず、寝ぬるには言わず。

两人没有看手机，也没有说话，只是这样面对面坐着吃饭。

吃完午饭，两人分别结了帐，直奔咖啡馆。

从门前经过的时候，已经有蛮多人在那里等着了。门前的黑板上写着今天上午不开门，估计是让慕名而来的游客和常来的熟客们有耐心等在这里的原因。

そらる用钥匙打开后厨的门，转头向まふまふ道：“今天人好多哦，做好准备了吗？”

まふまふ坚定地点点头。

そらる被他逗笑，伸手抓过まふまふ的手腕把他带进了后厨。

“今天两个人都要加油！”

“好的そらるさん！”

当两人做好准备打开前门的时候，人流涌了进来。对于今天不供应和果子一事感到不满的人大有所在，但更多的还是好奇そらる早上到底去了哪里，他自然是闭口不谈。也有人开玩笑说自从まふまふ来了之后风雨无休的そらる经常不知道跑哪里去，是不是谈恋爱了之类。そらる当然也是笑着否认说如果有了对象肯定第一时间带来店里。

丝丝缕缕的雨落在了深秋的城市，打湿了地面。没有带伞的人们在小店中避雨，连带着そらる和まふまふ的工作也变得更加紧张。时间很快到了六点，两人的肚子又一次饿了起来。店里人太多也不好意思赶人走，两人只得饿着肚子。等到大约七点雨渐渐停了，两人才能关了店面去觅食。

从店里出来的时候已经八点多了，大多数饭店都关门了，两人直奔离咖啡馆最近的便利店。冰冷的盒饭从微波炉里拿出来的时候已经变得有些烫嘴，味道也称不上有多好，但至少治愈了两个饿得肚子咕咕叫的人。

两个饿坏了的人风卷残云般解决掉了分量并不算多的餐食，坐在便利店靠窗的吧台椅上聊天。晚上近九点的便利店里没有什么人，就算是一直占着座位也不会给别人带来困扰。

“そらるさん，当时为什么想要开咖啡店？”まふまふ抱着手上的热咖啡问道。

“其实我在以青见这个名字活动之前就有这家店啦。当时只是随便做做而已，三天打鱼两天晒网的。后来隐退以后就专心开始搞小店啦，当时你正好来了。不知道为什么，喜欢我的和果子的人很多，但是咖啡好像并没有特别出彩……”

“那そらるさん为什么想要做和果子呢？”まふまふ的眼睛盯着そらる看向窗外车水马龙的精致侧脸，好奇地问道。

“做和果子的手艺最早是祖母教给我的。我自己也很喜欢和果子，甜甜的很好吃。做和果子的过程也很令人开心。虽然最开始都是无聊的炒豆沙，但最后却会变成五彩缤纷的和果子。就连樱花造型的和果子也可以用不同颜色的练切做成不同品种的樱花。其实无论是做和果子还是写歌，最重要的都是观察生活。写书也是一样吧まふまふ？”


	18. Chapter 18

じゅうはち。

まふまふ点了点头：“是呀。そらるさん记得之前我喝醉了そらるさん把我送回家那件事吗？”

そらる转头看着まふまふ，一副理所当然的表情：“那当然记得，怎么可能忘记啊。怎么了？”

“那次其实是因为我实在不会写文了所以才决定出来散散心找找灵感的，结果没想到遇上了そらるさん。”

“原来如此。”

突然，そらる好像想到了什么一样，看了看まふまふ手上的咖啡，又看了看自己手上的红茶。

“喂まふまふ，我记得你说过自己喜欢喝茶而不是咖啡？”そらる突然出言问道。

“嘛……认识そらるさん之前是这样。后来就喜欢上咖啡了。そらるさん呢？”まふまふ对上そらる的眸子，面色略有疑惑。

“其实我都蛮喜欢的。你那杯是什么咖啡？”

“啊……卡布奇诺。”

“换来喝喝看？我想找点灵感，我总觉得自己泡的卡布奇诺不太好。”虽然是商量的语气，但そらる已经把装着红茶的纸杯推向まふまふ。

“诶真的可以吗？我喝过了啊……”まふまふ看了看そらる手上的纸杯，犹豫了起来。

“没事。换吗？”

“换吧……”语气不确定，但まふまふ已经把自己手上的杯子递给了そらる，然后接过了そらる手上装着红茶的纸杯。

そらる端过杯子，毫无迟疑地将杯口凑近嘴边啜了一口，目光盯着杯子，伸手揭开杯盖看了看，又轻轻闻了闻。

“嗯……味道好寡淡啊。奶泡不够细，牛奶的味道也不够厚……但是咖啡豆倒是蛮新鲜。把牛奶和咖啡液混合的方法好像不太一样，回去以后可以研究研究。唔。”

まふまふ看着そらる精致的侧脸，看了看原来是そらる的，现在是他自己的杯子里面的红茶，抱着破罐子破摔的念头喝了一大口。

果然还是茶最好喝。

自己已经有多久没喝过茶了呢……回家就去买茶叶。

“不过我觉得我可以考虑考虑在咖啡店的菜单里加上茶的选项？那样的话可能又要耗费一番心思找供应商什么的了，现在还有曲子要写……虽然本来和和果子搭配的是茶而不是咖啡。”そらる接着自言自语，转头看向まふまふ道：“说起来，你后面是不是得去他们摄影棚那边当导演之类的？那样的话就不能来店里帮忙了吧。”

まふまふ点了点头：“是啊……后面就不能来帮忙了，事情都要sorarusan一个人做真的很不好意思……其实我觉得我还是喜欢茶的，不过咖啡也很好喝！そらるさん泡的咖啡真的很好喝！！”

そらる笑了起来，他三口两口喝完了杯中的咖啡，看了看窗外。风渐渐变大，好像又要下雨。这间便利店离家并不远，但也难保回家路上突然开始下雨。两人心照不宣地站起身来向店外走去。

在そらる的店里帮忙的这段时间里，まふまふ也接触了数种不同的咖啡，也不是以前那个只会点加了奶泡的拿铁咖啡的まふまふ了。同样的，他对于和果子的了解也变得越来越多，而且两人也经常从生活中寻找灵感，制作更多不同种类的和果子与其他点心。自从店里有了两个人，很多事情都变得快了起来，但也变得更加有趣。累了的时候讲些笑话，互相解围帮忙，突然爆出一个想法可以先和对方说出来互相帮忙记着，就算是无聊的洗厨具也变得有意思了起来。

其实在遇到mafumafu之前，soraru的生活也基本都是一个人的。无论是出道前，活动中还是隐退后，和他有来往的，除了他的staff，几乎就没有别人。店里的常客也只是见过面认识脸，如果谁突然某一天不再到来了也只是担心一下，然后生活照常过去。可无论怎么样都没有一个人像mafumafu这样，如此改变了他的生活。就好像一颗被投入soraru的生活这一潭池水里的延时炸弹一样，刚刚遇见的时候只是略微惊讶，也并没有当作很大一回事，但某一天突然爆炸，然后将池底环境整个炸得底朝天。

两人从巷子里拐弯出来走到大街上，各式各样的霓虹灯照得街道宛如白昼。潮湿的水泥地面上有着一滩滩积水，倒映着五颜六色的光，衬出两个人的剪影。

“喂まふまふ，问你个问题。”

“嗯嗯？”

“你要不要试试看给《恋话咖啡厅》的主题曲填词？一起唱也可以。”

まふまふ是个非常喜欢音乐的人。他在そらる的店里帮忙的时间里，经常随口哼唱一些歌曲片段之类。当第一次听见まふまふ的声音的时候，そらる略微有些惊讶，但后来也就由着他去了。可是在某次まふまふ用直接升了一个八度的key唱了青见最有名的歌的时候，着实让そらる吓了一跳。そらる没有想到まふまふ的音域居然那么广，低音虽然没有他那么漂亮，但是高音却出奇地精彩，不禁让そらる感叹这样的嗓子不去唱歌真是可惜了。后来他也多次想要怂恿まふまふ试着去投稿翻唱，却觉得这样把他拉入娱乐圈这个大坑实在是过于不厚道，于是这个主意便不了了之了。但事到如今去试试看也无可厚非，毕竟从今往后まふまふ和娱乐圈的接触一定会越来越多。正好这次被委托了给新作品写歌，那请原作者一起大约也会有更好的效果吧。

“诶，诶诶诶？！真的可以吗そらるさん……我没学过唱歌啊……”

“没事哦，你的嗓子其实很适合唱歌！”

“啊……”

要不要试试看呢。

试试看吧。


End file.
